Users now utilize computing devices and a variety of applications (electronic calendar applications, task completion applications, etc.) to assist in planning and managing important events in their lives (e.g., travel, vacations, parties, etc.). A great deal of time is often spent by these users performing research on various devices to determine which elements are necessary to execute a successful event and/or series of events. Users may not have the requisite time to identify relevant resources for planning such events and/or they man not know how to identify those resources in the most efficient manner Adult family members may also lack the time and/or knowhow to sufficiently identify and manage applications that are appropriate and useful for child members of the family.
It is with respect to this general technical environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated. Furthermore, although a general environment has been discussed, it should be understood that the examples described herein should not be limited to the general environment identified in the background.